Snowdrop's New School (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for Snowdrop's New School. One day, Princess Yuna woke up from bed. Princess Yuna: Good morning, Snowdrop. What're you doing? Snowdrop: Just reading. Princess Yuna: (puzzled) But how can you read when you're blind? Snowdrop: I thought if I could see what I'm ready, I'd learn. Princess Yuna: (gets an idea) I have a better idea, Why don't I take you to school? Princess Celestia: Yuna! Princess Luna: Time for School! Princess Yuna: All right! Soon, Yuna and spoke with her mother and aunt. Princess Yuna: Mama, Aunt Celestia. Can Snowdrop go to school with me? I wanted to show her how to read despite her blindness. Princess Luna: I see no reason why not, Yuna. I'll pack some lunch for her. Princess Celestia: I always knew you'd make a huge difference in Equestria and the next, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Aunt Celestia. Later, Yuna packed her Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4, history and math book on her saddlebag. She even packed her each four food group: Sandwich group, milk group, fruit group and Candy group. Snowdrop was getting ready for her first day of school. Soon, Luna packed her lunch. Princess Luna: There. I packed your lunch up. Just like Yuna, I packed some sandwich group, milk group, fruit group and Candy group. Snowdrop: Thank you, Luna. Princess Luna: You're welcome. Then, The Knight Bus came just in time. Princess Solarna: Come on, Baby sister! Princess Luna: The Knight Bus is here! Princess Yuna: Coming! Princess Celestia: Goodbye, Yuna. You and Snowdrop have a wonderful time at school. Princess Yuna: Thank you. As Yuna and Snowdrop hop aboard, Misako was driving the Knight Bus. Misako: Hello there. Tyrone: Welcome to the Knight Bus. Princess Yuna: Misako, Tyrone, What're you two doing here? Misako: Got a call from Wallace who sends me to go and pick up your friends. Dipper Pines: Ready, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Ready. Tyrone: Take her away, Misako. This is gonna be a very bumpy ride! Misako: Okay, Everyone. Hold on. And the Knight Bus took off and heads straight to Wallace and Gromit's Middle School. At last, The Bus stops at Wallace and Gromit's Middle School. Misako: Well, Here we are. Snowdrop: Thanks for the lift. Misako: You're welcome. As the class got off the bus, There was Principal Hardscrabble waiting at the entrance. Principal Hardscrabble: Greetings! Princess Yuna: Hi, Principal Hardscrabble. This is Snowdrop, This is her first day at the school. Snowdrop: Hello. Principal Hardscrabble: Welcome to Wallace and Gromit's Middle School, Princess Snowdrop. Snowdrop: Thank you. Principal Hardscrabble: Now then, If you come with me for a minute, We'll have your new Vice Principal, Jane Kangaroo sign in for your first day at Wallace and Gromit's Middle School. When Snowdrop arrived at the office, Jane Kangaroo was there timing some punctualities from the students. Snowdrop: I'm ready, Jane. Jane Kangaroo: Good. (shows Snowdrop the ignition) If you'll sign your signature here, We'll let you get started on your first day of Wallace and Gromit's Middle School. Snowdrop: I can't write, I'm too blind to see where I can write. Jane Kangaroo: (palm faces) I was afraid of this. Principal Hardscrabble: It's alright, Snowdrop. I'll help you with that. With that said, Principal Hardscrabble helped her with her drawing. Principal Hardscrabble: Now, You may proceed in class with your sister and friends. Snowdrop: Thank you, Principal Hardscrabble. Later, Yuna and Snowdrop even met with Wallace, Gromit, Fluffles and Wendolene Ramsbottom. Princess Yuna: Hi, Wallace. Hi, Gromit. Hi, Fluffles. Hi, Wendolene. Wallace: Hello there, Yuna. Gromit: (waves hello) Wendolene Ramsbottom: I can see you've brought your sister as a new student. Snowdrop: It's my first day here thank to Yuna. Wallace: That's great to hear. During class, All of Yuna's friends made Snowdrop feel welcome here including Gosalyn Mallard and Honker and Tank Muddlefoot. Nyx: I feel very welcome here. Snowdrop: Me too, Nyx. Wallace: Alright, Class. It's time we give Nyx, Gosalyn Mallard and Honker and Tank Muddlefoot a pleasant welcome to the school, Especially Snowdrop. Gosalyn Mallard: Glad to be here, Wallace. Honker Muddlefoot: Yeah. What do you think, Snowdrop? Snowdrop: I think it's nice. Gromit: (gently patted Snowdrop in the back) Princess Yuna: You're gonna love it here, Snowdrop. I guarantee it. Just before science class starts, Jules and Verne Brown were to introduce Snowdrop to their father, Doc Emmett Brown. Jules Brown: Hey dad, You remember Snowdrop. Correct? Doc Emmett Brown: Correct, My son. Verne Brown: Snowdrop's the new student here at Canterlot High, Dad. Doc Emmett Brown: Are you now. Eh, Snowdrop? Snowdrop: Yes, I am. And not a moment too soon, It was time to learn some science. Doc Emmett Brown: Alright, Class. Today, We're going to talk about how things were made. Snowdrop: What are we going to talk about first, Doc Brown? Doc Emmett Brown: First, We're going to learn how a double decker bus was made. Princess Yuna: I know how, Doc Brown! Doc Emmett Brown: Yes, Princess Yuna? Princess Yuna: People in England made a double decker bus is because they want to make room for more spaces and more passengers. That way, Nobody else would have to wait a bit longer. Doc Emmett Brown: Fantastic! Next vehicle is my finest time machine of all time, DeLorean Time Machine! Honker Muddlefoot: Would you care to show us the blueprints, Dr. Brown? Doc Emmett Brown: Sure thing, Honker. With that done, Doc Brown showed the students the blueprints as Honker demonstrates how it's made. Honker Muddlefoot: This time machine is based on a DeLorean DMC-12 car, to gain insights into history and the future Doc Emmett Brown: Very good, Honker. Next vehicle was the Flying Ford Anglia. Princess Yuna: My turn, Doc Brown. Doc Emmett Brown: Go on. Princess Yuna: The Flying Ford Anglia was a light blue Ford Anglia 105E Deluxe that was modified by Arthur Weasley to be able to fly, as well as become invisible, via the use of a specially installed device called an Invisibility Booster. Doc Emmett Brown: Very good, Yuna. Next is the RMS Titanic. Gosalyn Mallard: I volunteer, Doc. Doc Emmett Brown: Well, Gosalyn? Gosalyn Mallard: The RMS Titanic was a British passenger liner that sank in the North Atlantic Ocean in the early morning of 15 April 1912, after colliding with an iceberg during her maiden voyage from Southampton to New York City. Of the 2,224 passengers and crew aboard, more than 1,500 died, making it one of the deadliest commercial peacetime maritime disasters in modern history. The largest ship afloat at the time it entered service, the RMS Titanic was the second of three Olympic class ocean liners operated by the White Star Line, and was built by the Harland and Wolff shipyard in Belfast. Thomas Andrews, her architect, died in the disaster. Doc Emmett Brown: Very good. Next is the Jules Verne Time Train, My second time machine. Just as Jules and Verne took their turn, The screen fades into where Yuna and her friends took their math. Princess Yuna: (thinking about the answers in her mind) Tank Muddlefoot: (about to peek on Yuna's answer but cuts off by Preston keeping an eye on him) Dipper Pines: (thinking about the answers in his head) Let's see. Honker Muddlefoot: (writes the correct answers on his math test) The class finished their math test where some got an A+ and some had a long way to go. Snowdrop: So, Did I get an A+, Wallace? Wallace: Yes, And Yuna got one too. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Wallace. Gromit: (gives Yuna and Snowdrop a thumb up) Princess Yuna: See, Snowdrop. I told you I can do it. Soon, Everyone and Everypony took turn with their Journals. Princess Yuna: (read on Journal 4) Let me show you how to read despite your blindness, Snowdrop. Snowdrop: Okay then. With that said, Yuna taught Snowdrop to read without seeing what she reads. Princess Yuna: So, Snowdrop. How does it feel to read which despite your blindness? Snowdrop: Well, It felt pretty good with some help from somepony like you. Wallace: Alright, Class. Time we head for the cafeteria for lunch. Princess Flurry Heart: Oh, Boy! Lunchtime! At the Cafeteria, All the students enjoyed their lunch. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225